A chip bead may be used in an electronic circuit such as a voltage detection circuit as a filter element for removing noise included in an input signal or the like. A chip bead is an electronic component through which a required signal is passed. The chip bead absorbs noise in a high frequency band of the signal, and discharges the absorbed noise in the form of heat.
Japanese patent application No. 2005-365378 discloses a technique of removing noise included in a signal by disposing chip beads in an electronic circuit built into a remote controller for earphones connected to a portable telephone.